


A Ghost in the Shadows

by TWDObsessive



Series: Rickyl Poetry [1]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: M/M, Poetry, Rickyl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-17
Updated: 2016-06-17
Packaged: 2018-07-15 13:08:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7223539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TWDObsessive/pseuds/TWDObsessive
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little poem for one of my favorite poets, BriannaNicole.</p><p>From Daryl's point of view and his relationship with Rick.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Ghost in the Shadows

I am a ghost, invisible    
  
No one sees me   
  
No one sees what I've given,    
what I have to give   
  
I have strength in me   
not just the muscle of my arms    
or the aim of my arrows.    
I have worth.   
  
I  _ want _ to have worth.     
Want to have value.     
Want to mean something    
Want to be seen,    
heard,    
loved.   
But I am a ghost.   
  
I  _ was _ a ghost   
Until blue eyes    
like a night sky   
You looked at me   
Saw me    
and drank me, thirsty   
Nourished me   
  
When you lay your hands on me    
I become whole.    
Solid.    
Yours.   
  
I have worth-  I am yours.   
You are my strength   
My arrow   
My aim   
  
No longer lost and forgotten   
No longer hidden in clear sight   
You pull me from shadows   
From darkness   
You've saved me    
Again   
For the first time   
And again   
and    
made me    
Real   
Alive   
  
You see me   
And you made me    
And you gave to me   
I will be your aim, your strength   
  
You've given me meaning   
Reason   
And I will give myself to you   
In all ways   
My courage, my loyalty, my love.   
My body.   
  
Take what you want from me   
I have much to give    
Because you've made me real   
Whole   
A ghost no more   
Everything I am   
Is because of you   
And everything I have   
  
Is yours   



End file.
